A Savior is Born
by gtafan
Summary: This story follows Sam Slovange, a first year at Hogwarts. Chapters will follow Albus Severus Potter as well.You will find it all connects to Harry Potter. When you read it. Disclaimer: everything apart from the plot and my characters are J.K.Rowling's.
1. In the Beginning of the End

Of course I need to add:

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all of her characters and all of The Deathly Hallows objects that are mentioned in my fic.

**Chapter 1**

**In the Beginning of the End**

The shadows cast by the gravestones were stretching across the grass in the evening light. Here stood a young adult, looking at a gravestone. He didn't seem sad or tearful, but he had a greedy look on his face. He was wearing a pitch black robe and cloak that had a few tears in it. A week old newspaper flew past with the headline:

**Whole family killed, no sign of injury**

The man's name is, Albus Severus Potter. He had gone on the run; going up and down the country avoiding getting caught and being sent to, the wizarding prison, Azkaban. The reason is that he had murdered his family, two weeks ago, looking for a rare object his dad told stories about. Now, Albus has come to this graveyard looking for a special symbol on the head of a gravestone. There it was, getting darker and darker as the dying sun descended over the graveyard wall. Here it is. Albus thought, murmuring, "Lumos." under his breath. The end of his wand lit up and he pointed it at the stone. Rubbing the moss away from the etched symbol. Seeing what he came here for. He stood up straight, muttered "Nox", walked through the kissing gates which he closed behind him and headed across the square. The square had a statue in the middle, of a man with glasses and scruffy hair; standing beside him was a lady with long hair carrying a baby. Albus' dad had said that the statue was of his mother and father and the baby was him. How alike his dad and his grandfather looked, the same scruffy hair and glasses. Albus had greasy hair which his dad had mentioned looked like Severus Snape's. He walked on past the statue, heading towards the street behind it.

He looked at the houses and cottages and stopped outside the house he had known all his life. Pushed the gate open and walked up to the front door. He turned the handle. It was locked. He pointed his wand at the lock and whispered, "Alohomora". There was a quiet click and the door opened. He stepped in then closed the door. He was in the sitting room; it was very dark but could make out the few remaining items left in the room. The other stuff had been taken away and given to Lily who had a house in Cornwall, with her husband, Matt Slovange and their only son, Sam. Albus didn't want to think about her and the news she must have got about the family. He edged into the room being alert for anything out of place. There was a broken picture frame on the floor, Albus picked it up and dropped it instantly. In the picture was himself as a baby, grinning and smiling. Albus then started looking around for the object that he came back to the house for; a resurrection stone his dad had talked about in his travels. He looked through all of the drawers and cupboards in the kitchen, all three bedrooms and the sitting room, but found nothing. Albus then muttered "Accio resurrection stone". Nothing moved. He had expected this. He turned, and then left the house and apparated past the gate.

My first Fanfic, please R&R! Thanks.


	2. In the Beginning of the End part 2

Well this is the beginning of Sam's adventure. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: all J.K.Rowling's locations and characters, not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**In the Beginning of the End (part 2)**

It was raining outside the window of a 2 year old boy's bedroom. His name is Sam Slovange. This night would make him one of the few people that survived Albus' Visits. At this moment he was fast asleep dreaming, watching a red train leave a train station, which seemed familiar to him. Outside on the pavement stood a dark figure, he started walking towards the house. When he reached the front door, he knocked twice quite loudly. He waited a few minutes then heard foot steps. Lily opened the door and tried closing it instantly, but Albus' foot was in the way.

"What do you want?" she whispered with a tone of fright in her voice.

"I have come for a talk, that's all to ask you some questions." Albus pushed past Lily and walked into the sitting room, leaving wet footprints behind him. Albus sat down in an armchair by the fire. Lily sat in the chair opposite. Matt walked in looking quite nervous and sat down by Lily.

"Well?" Lily said a bit braver than she was. She was terrified of Albus; she knew very well that he hadn't come tonight for a cosy chat.

"Have you heard of The Tale of the Three Brothers?"

"Yes," Lily said in a low voice. "What's that got to do with you being here?"

"You should know. Remember father's old stories, about his travels? The Deathly Hallows" He said the last word with excitement, his eyes twinkling.

"You're looking for something that doesn't exist?" she said plainly.

"I'm here," Keeping his calm, "Because I know father left you a very special cloak"

No one had seen Sam at the door. Looking in to see what was happening.

"Where is it?" He said, getting to his feet.

From this day onwards, Sam would only remember a green flash of light and this was the last time he saw his parents.

**9 Years Later…**

"This is where we leave you" said a fat man.

His name is John Lines; he walked around and left the boy standing with his luggage trolley. Sam had always wondered why and how he had ended up in their care. Pushing this out of his mind he started to walk to platform 9 and 10. On his way he noticed a very strangely dressed woman. Behind her were 3 children, a boy with a very stern face and wearing a red woolly jumper. He was talking to another boy on his right wearing the same. In front of them walked a young girl wearing jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. They were all pushing trolleys same as him with a Trunk and an owl on top. Sam followed them eagerly. When he came around the corner, there was only one boy left facing a solid brick wall. Sam saw him run at the wall waiting for the crash, but it didn't come. Sam now edged to where the other boy stood facing the wall. This is ridiculous, he thought to him self. He started walking slowly, and then ran. Hoping this was not some stupid joke. He closed his eyes just before he hit the wall. His feet kept moving he was very surprised. He opened his eyes. His eyes met a beautiful red train, smoke belching out of the funnel. He went over to the last carriage and opened a door and pulled his belongings on board. Sam opened an empty compartment and hoisted his luggage in to the holder. He stared out of the window looking at all of the wizarding families kissing and hugging goodbye. He wished he had a family like that. Sam sighed. There was a small knock on the compartment door. Sam hit his head against the window with surprise.

"Can I share this compartment with you" said a young girl, he recognised from on the platform. "All of the others are full."

"Sure." said Sam with a small smile.

"Thanks!" returning the smile.

She sat in the seat opposite to him and opened a copy of a wizarding magazine Sam had never heard of called _The Quibbler_. She was already in her school robes.

"What's your name?" He said nervously.

"Laura Whittle and yours?" she looked over the top of her magazine.

"I'm Sam Slovange"

"I've heard of you!" she said sitting up straighter. "You're in wizarding history as one of the few that survived."

"Survived what?" said Sam curiously.

"One of _his_ visits" she liked the attention she was getting.

"Who's he?" said Sam now wondering how on earth he had contact with the wizarding world until now.

"A dark wizard who is looking for, apparently, dark and mysterious objects. One day he went looking through your house… have you heard this?" she said quickly.

"No. Is this how my parents disappeared?" said Sam taking in every word this girl was saying.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you… but I suppose I had better now. Your parents… d-died that night trying to save you from _him_. He was looking for on of his mysterious objects, but never found it. I'm sorry you had to hear it from me!" she said finally.

This news was like a bucket of cold water being chucked in his face. Sam was speechless. He had never thought his parents were involved with witches and wizards.

"Are you o.k.?" Laura said looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"I-I never knew what happened to my parents" Sam said shakily.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me." She repeated.

"It's ok. At least I know now." Sam said reassuringly.

They sat there in silence which seemed to go on forever. They hadn't noticed the countryside flying past outside the window.

"You better get into your school robes." Laura said at last.

She left while Sam got changed. The train was indeed slowing down. She re-entered after 5 minutes and sat back down.

"What house do think you'll be in at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"We'll have to see. Hope I'm not in Slytherin though."

"Same." Laura agreed with him.

The train was now very slow. Then it just stopped. Everybody started getting off. Sam followed Laura onto the platform.

"Firs' years, over here!" called a rough voice over the crowd.

Sam walked over and looked up at a man the size of car.

"My name's Hagrid and welcome to Hogwarts. Follow me!"

He headed down a banking slope, the students followed. They ended up on the edge of a big black lake. There were a lot of "Whoooaaa!" and "ooooooh" coming from the students. Behind the lake was a huge castle.

"Four per boa'" he said.

Sam and Laura got in followed by two boys. Then the boat started moving all by itself towards the castle. One boy behind whispered "wow!" Sam felt the same way. It was unbelievable, how _he_ could be going to a wizarding school of all the places. They bent their heads over as they went into an underground harbour. Then they got out and followed Hagrid to a big wooden door. He knocked twice loudly. After a few seconds the door opened.

"I've got the students, Mrs Grang –Weasley" Hagrid corrected himself quickly.

"Thank you, Hagrid. First years follow me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? I wrote till midnight writing this. Review please.


End file.
